Sol
by Agni Cemani
Summary: Gue nggak minta lo suka sama gue, hanya berharap lo ngijinin gue tetep dengan perasaan ini. Tapi... sepertinya itu juga mustahil. Another one-shoot


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Warning: AU, OOC**  
 **Copyright: Agni, 2015**

Jemari penuh plester luka menggenggam seratus lima gram spaghetti dari timbangan, lalu mencemplungkannya ke panci dalam tirisan.

Berbalik, menghadap talenan dengan pisau dapur berjajar dengan sayuran. Lantas jemari yang sama, berdansa dengan pisau dapur yang habis tiduran. Ritmis, harmonis, penuh presisi.  
Dedikasi menguar di antara uap air dan aroma kaldu yang dijerang.

Bergeser, tangan kiri menyambar teflon bersama tangan kanan menyalakan api. Tak lama panas membelai ke kulit wajah, minyak zaitun segera tertumpah. Beberapa siung bawang, potongan jamur dan ayam, serta saus tomat menyusul. Lalu susu cair.  
Lalu spatula yang menjadi kuas, permukaan teflon dan adonan saus pasta menyaru cat dan kanvas.

Api mati. Spaghetti terangkat dan segera melilit dua batang sumpit. Bergulung santai di atas piring, merah saus pasta menyiram tubuhnya. Dan _garnish_ berjatuhan.

Bel berbunyi, piring lantas berpindah ke baki pramusaji. Sepasang tangan dengan jari penuh plester luka mengelap noda pada apron.

Orkestra telah selesai.

.

.

.

Bagian belakang restoran, berdiri kaku menghisap rokokmu. Ash datang seperti biasanya, menghampirimu dengan ekspresi yang sama layaknya kemarin lusa. Dan seperti sore-sore yang lalu, kau melempar bakpau kacang merah yang segera ia sambut dengan sukacita.

Menunggu, mata sesekali menengok sesuatu pada layar ponselmu. Berharap keajaiban datang padamu kali ini, biarlah besok tidak.

Dan benar, deru taksi yang menjawab. Seseorang turun, namun kau melihatnya berdiri di sisi jalan. Persis seperti yang kau minta.

"Gue berharap lo ngomong sesuatu yang penting," dia memulai.

Kau hanya tersenyum, mengabaikan aksennya yang ketus. Seakan menyesali tiap detiknya memenuhi undanganmu.

"Gue juga harap ini termasuk yang lo anggap penting."

Jemari penuh luka plester merogoh saku celana hitam tertutup apron. Sebuah kotak kecil hadir di atas telapak tangan. Lalu membuka, cincin dari kawat berbentuk kunci _Sol_ telah berada di dalamnya.

"Buat lo."

"Kenapa? Ulang tahun gue masih bulan depan," jawabnya, memandangmu dengan ekspresi bercampur. Mungkin heran, curiga, dan sedikit taburan pandangan meremehkan.

"Nggak ada alasan. Gue ngasih karena gue emang mau ngasih." Dan kau masih tersenyum bodoh.

"Naruto," panggilnya. Kau menatapnya. Berbinar gembira meski tak kau dapati di matanya ekspresi yang sama. "Bisa hentikan ini?"

"Maksud lo?"

Dia menatapmu tak nyaman. Bahkan Ash si kucing liar pun akan bertaruh gadis dengan mantel musim dingin warna merah marun itu sedang berharap untuk lenyap saja.

Alisnya mendadak bertaut, bibirnya bergetar.  
"Lo pergi dari hidup gue bisa kali!" desisnya gusar.

"Tapi salah gue apa, Sakura?"

Mengalir, lancang air hangat itu menetes dari ujung hidungnya. Sakura Haruno mencoba berkata namun tak ada suara. Tertelan desah tangis tertahan.

"Lo..."

Berdiri di posisi yang sama, tapi sepasang tangan telah turun tanpa sambutan. Tertegun, iris mata birumu.

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

"GUE UDAH SUKA SAMA ORANG LAIN, IDIOT!"

Terdiam beberapa saat, bibirmu nampak sedang mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bicara,

"Gue tau. Gue juga nggak minta lo buat ganti suka sama gue. Lo 'kan nggak harus menjauh?"

"Gue... lo nerima ini aja gue udah seneng," kau memohon, dan terulur cincin yang telah merajahkan luka di sekujur tanganmu kala kau membuatnya.

Ini nyawa terakhirmu.

"STOP AT ONCE, NARUTO!"

Tangan dengan jemari penuh plester luka tertampar tangan dengan jari manis tersemat cincin emas putih. Kotak dengan cincin bentuk kunci Sol di dalamnya terlempar ke tanah. Isinya menimbulkan denting lirih, tak ada harapan menyanding cincin emas putih.

"Kenapa, sih, lo nggak benci gue aja? Dan bikin semuanya lebih mudah?" ucap Sakura serak. Tangis menguasainya. Lantas mata menatap cincin buatanmu ada di tanah, serta kau yang memungutnya tanpa suara.

"Gue benci sama lo, Uzumaki."

Jemari terbalut plester luka mengelap cincin Sol dengan apron, lalu memasukkan ke kotak semula. Kau membersihkan dirimu, bersiap kembali.

"Sori," kau membalas, dan menatap wajahnya. Senyum bodoh belum tanggal dari wajahmu. "Gue nggak. Nggak akan pernah bisa."


End file.
